Thank You Very Much
is the two hundred and eighteenth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Opening Tag Line: Dazzling sunlight- a glimpse of summer days that will never return. Kuroko is casually practicing in the school gym by himself early in the morning. As he is recalling the championship, he pinches himself to reassure himself that he is not dreaming. Akashi comes in and tells Kuroko there is no morning practice today. Kuroko replies that he knows, and he adds that the recent events don’t feel real—what he’s feeling goes beyond happiness. He immediately thanks Akashi, telling him he wanted to do so earlier, but he never had a chance. Akashi responds that this victory was all thanks to Kuroko—he should be thanking him. Akashi adds that he’s here because Coach Sanada contacted him, but he couldn’t find him in the coach’s office. Momoi suddenly bursts into the gym with tears in her eyes and tells them that Coach Kouzou Shirogane collapsed. Coach Sanada addresses the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko—he tells them what happened to Coach Shirogane. Although his condition is not life threatening, he will no longer be their head coach. Murasakibara is shocked, whereas Midorima states he had already heard the news from Akashi. Aomine instantly recalls the cough he heard the coach make before he started to speak to him on the day of the final match. Later, they all talk about going to see Coach Shirogane together. The third years have already gone, and Momoi states they should go before they move him to a hospital with better facilities which is much farther away. Kise notes that Murasakibara is eating more than usual. Murasakibara answers that he is worried a little, but he is also feeling hungrier than usual. In the next practice game’s play, Murasakibara accomplishes an incredible feat by spinning really fast and then scoring. Everyone is shocked by how fast Murasakibara has become despite originally being one of the slowest starting members. Murasakibara tells Kise, who is really impressed by his technique, that lately he feels power surging through his body—so much so that he feels that he’ll crush his allies along with his enemies. At the same time, Aomine angrily yells at one of Teiko’s players to try harder to stop him. Watching Aomine, Kuroko recalls his words that he’ll never find what he’s looking for. Coach Sanada also observes that he can’t be too delicate with the Generation of Miracles; their behavior is affecting the other members of the club. However, when Sanada is called to the chariman’s office, the chairman issues an ultimatum that shocks Sanada—the Generation of Miracles must play in official games no matter what. Despite Sanada’s protestations, the chairman declares his word is final. Meanwhile, while Midorima is practicing alone in the gym, he easily sinks a shot from the half court line. He is astounded by the emergence of his new power. Ending Tag Line: With their wills and desires abandoned…the strength of the “miracles” blooms too quickly. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured None Techniques used None Navigation